moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Victor Palenski
Doctor Victor Palenski is one of the few remaining healers who resort to medicine instead of magic. He is mildly known throughout the City of Stormwind and the Military of the Grand Alliance for his selfless actions and his skill in the medical field. He has saved countless lives from death. When he is not volunteering his time in the St. Bridenbrad Medical Clinic, he could be found acting as a traveling field-surgeon for various companies and organizations. Description This man stood proudly at his not-so-intimidating height of 5'11. He would be very observant and took caution into everything he did. He usually had a quiet and hushed tone. Liking to watch from afar and not get caught in the middle of conflict, but would be willing to put himself in danger to save those who would otherwise perish without his treatment. Victor would nearly always be seen in his simple leather clothes. But, unknown to most, there were several, thin truesteel plates attached to the inside of the leathers to act as protection while he worked to save lives on the battlefield. A red cross badge would be sewn onto his left sleeve. The Doctor would have a large white cloak that would wrap around his shoulders. It was quite warm and had a deep hood that would shadow his features when pulled up. On the insides of the cloak, were twin sheathes that held daggers. Hidden from view. He also had an ordinary satchel around his shoulder at all times. The only details that set the satchel apart from others was the red cross badge sewn into it; much like the one on his sleeve. The satchel would contain an array of medical supplies to be used while working in the field. Appearance The man before you would have a nearly unhealthily thin build with only a little muscle that was built by dragging and carrying bodies out of the heat of battle. Despite his thin frame, he was quite fast and could climb with little to no difficulty. His face was thin as well, though it was nearly always graced with a pleasant, reassuring smile. Stubble would regularly be seen across the lower half of his face due to not having time to shave while constantly on call to act as a medic. He had long, jet black hair that would be tied up into a short pony tail, keeping it up out of his face as he worked. Occasionally, it would be cut short when it became too long. Faint streaks of blonde could be seen as well. The Doctor's body would have very few scars across it. The most noticeable would be a small one on the tip of his chin, one that started six inches above his right ankle and went straight up eight more inches, and finally a large scar that would have its entrance point on his left side, and exit from the same side, on the opposite side of his body. Early Life Not much is known about Victor's beginning. Despite that he was born on the island city-state of Kul'Tiras to a pair of middle-class citizens. His father being a marine, and mother being a priestess. For the first few months, Victor lived peacefully with his parents on the island before his father was slain in battle. Then, Victor's mother decided, out of grief, that they could no longer stay there. So she took her son to the Kingdom of Stormwind in the Elwynn Forest and they lived there for two more years. Living outside the walls of the city itself had its perks. First, the lack of the bustling, noisy streets. The abundance of herbs and plantlife that could be harvested and sold to alchemists. The ability to create large farms and sell the crops. The many animals that could be hunted. However, despite the peacefulness of the forest, there was the constant gnoll threat that would lie deep in the forests. Though, even after their numbers being reduced drastically due to the Gnoll War, they still would come out ever so often and prey on the kind folk. One of these victims happened to be Victor's mother. After becoming orphaned, the knights that patrolled the forest were quick to react. They came and killed every last gnoll and took Victor to the orphanage. He was only two years old. He was not in the orphanage long, being adopted by a farming family that lived in Westfall. The father of the family proved to be quite strict and harsh over time. The boy was seven when he had longed for freedom so much, that he snuck out and left to Sentinel Hill. Thankfully, it was not too far. When he arrived, he watched a man saving another man's life with nothing but bandages and medicine. This amazed Victor. And decided that's what he wanted to do. The medicine man spotted Victor and told him to approach, which he did. After a few hours of discussion, the medicine man agreed to teach the young Victor how to heal. And so night after night he snuck out to learn. This would continue for quite a number of years until Victor was the age of fifteen and set out into the world to do all that he could to save lives and promote peace. Close Friends As a Doctor, Victor would, on a daily basis, run into all sorts of interesting figures during his work. Some of them were strong enforcers of the Grand Alliance, some were foreigners, and some were just simple citizen folk. No matter who they were or where they came from, Victor would strike up conversations and even become friends. Though there are a few who are very close to him. Commander Jackson Amadatha Jackson would be Victor's closest friend. Spending quite a large amount of his free time with him discussing private matters, teaching Jackson further in the medical field, or Jackson teaching Victor further in how to fight and defend himself. Eventually, Victor applied to the division led by his good friend. Doctor Ardvertan Melkarn, MD Ardvertan would be another close friend to Victor, bother being one of the few remaining folk who practice medicine to heal instead of magic, they got along quite quickly. Ardvertan would, at time, tutor Victor in fields of medicine that he had only recently started studying. Though due to being stuck in the St Bridenbrad Medical Clinic several times, Victor had taken to personally caring for his good friend other than the nurses. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Tirasian Category:Doctors Category:Medics Category:St. Bridenbrad Medical Clinic